Broken Love
by Annie0801
Summary: Can Eric and Tris mend their broken love and find their way back to each other? AU. OOC. No War. Rated M for mature scenes. I do not own Divergent. All rights to Veronica Roth. I just enjoy the characters she created and like writing Eris stories.


Tris stood in the Training Room observing the initiates practice their shooting skills. She turned her head toward the sounds of footsteps approaching her from behind. "How's training today, Tris?" Max asked.

"Better than this morning. No one has shot themselves in the foot so far this afternoon." she replied while shaking her head, still in disbelief that it happened on her watch.

Max did his best to suppress his chuckle but failed miserably. In an attempt to regain his composure, he cleared his throat and swiftly changed the subject. "Julia mentioned to me this morning that we haven't had you and Eric over for dinner for a while so she wanted me to extend a dinner invitation to you and your husband for this evening."

Tris suppressed an eye roll and presented a fake smile to hide her less than enthusiastic attitude towards spending the evening with Eric. "Thank you, Max. Eric and I would be happy to join you and Julia for dinner tonight."

"Good. We shall see you at six-thirty."

"May I bring anything?" Tris asked with sincerity.

Max thought for a moment. "Bring your favorite bottle of whisky."

Tris acknowledged Max's request before she walked away to help a female initiate who was having difficulty properly holding her weapon.

Tris wore her favorite black party dress to dinner at Max and Julia's that evening. It was strapless with a lace overlay that covered her shoulders and upper arms. It stopped mid-thigh and fitted her petite figure like a glove. Eric was dressed in the solid black sport coat and slacks with a crisp, cream colored shirt. Tris recognized it as the same outfit he wore the night he proposed to her. The thought of that night brought a genuine smile to her face, something Eric hadn't seen grace her flawlessly shaped lips in a long time; not since their marriage began to crumble around them almost a year ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Tris and Eric reveled for years in their extremely happy and satisfying marriage. They complimented one another's aspects perfectly. Everyone thought they could accomplish anything; no tribulation was too large for them to overcome. They were wrong. Despite their best efforts to conquer the latest challenge life had presented them with, a paternity allegation made against Eric slowly chiseled away at the unwavering foundation they had built._

 _It happened over a year ago. A Dauntless faction member who had a vendetta against Eric convinced a new member to make a claim that Eric fathered her child. Both the Dauntless member and the woman knew it would be proven to be a lie after a paternity test was completed. However the ultimate goal was to destroy the happy couple's marriage and the plan worked meticulously. The mother had refused a paternity test until after the child was born which caused Eric and Tris to endure months of agony waiting for the birth. Eric never wavered in his claim that the woman was lying and despite Tris' best efforts to believe her husband, the constant sight of the pregnant woman slowly destroyed Tris' belief in Eric. Eventually Eric had been proven innocent, however irrevocable damage to their marriage had already been done and their faith and trust for one another had been shattered._

 _End Flashback_

Eric was still pissed at her over the shooting incident during training earlier that day. He had accused her of neglecting her duty as a trainer by endangering the initiates. They had exchanged many heated words during her debriefing of the matter over lunch. They had not had a chance to 'discuss' it in private yet because they had to get ready for dinner at Max's as soon as they got home from work. As they continued to walk, Eric's anger began to soften as he watched her smile and he was suddenly overwhelmed with pangs of guilt for his harsh words to her earlier. He nervously asked her why she was smiling, afraid of her backlash he so rightfully deserved. Much to his surprise, her reply was soft-spoken and heartfelt.

"I was thinking about the night you proposed to me. That's the same outfit you were wearing." Tris said before she stopped. When Eric noticed she was no longer walking beside him, he turned around and walked back towards her. She looked into his eyes and smiled before she turned her focus to his jacket. She instinctively reached up and picked a piece of lint off his shoulder and then slowly ran her hands down the lapels as her thoughts travelled back to that night. Her hands rested on his abdomen for a few moments before they fell to her sides after she said "It was one of the happiest nights of my life."

"Mine too."

Tris jerked her head up at his response. She started to scoff but caught herself when she noticed the affectionate look in his eyes. It was a look that he hadn't given her in months. It was the same look he gave her just before their first kiss and every day after that up until the alleged paternity fiasco. Tris' own anger at their earlier confrontation began to dissipate and guilt of the cruel words she shrieked at him began to infiltrate her heart. Tris closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know you're still pissed at me. I know you blame me for what happened to that initiate. Is there any way we can just put it aside for the evening? I promise you can scream at me all you want about it when we get home."

Eric took a deep breath and sighed then placed his palm against her cheek. He smiled when Tris nuzzled against his hand. He searched her face for a few moments before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Stunned by Eric's actions, it took Tris a few seconds to respond before she wrapped her arm around his neck, her fingers finding their way into the hair on the nape of his neck. Eric moaned at the sensation then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him before he deepened the kiss. Soon Tris felt Eric run his tongue along her lips and she did not hesitate to open her mouth and grant him access. Tris felt lightheaded as their tongues explored each other, trying to reacquaint themselves. It felt like the last year had never happened as love, desire and passion reignited between them.

They broke apart when their need for oxygen became too great. Eric smiled at her and said "I accept your terms with one amendment. No screaming, just talking." Tris smiled and nodded in agreement before Eric placed another passionate kiss on her lips. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Eric kissed the pad of his thumb and wiped it away. He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "You look absolutely stunning in that dress tonight. It's always been my favorite."

Tris blushed at his compliment then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "We better get going before Max and Julia think we stood them up." Eric took a step back and offered his arm to her. Tris curtseyed at him before she accepted then they continued on their way.

During dinner that evening, Tris and Eric fell back into the same loving rhythm they had before their lives were turned upside-down. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and the quick glances, touches and kisses they stole did not go unnoticed by either Max or Julia. Their romantic mood followed them all the way home.

Eric helped Tris remove her coat before she pulled off her shoes. She began to rub her feet as she silently cursed herself for wearing such torture devices. As Eric slid his own shoes off, he noticed the distressed look on Tris' face as she rubbed her aching feet. He walked behind her, scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom as she giggled. He gently placed her down in front of the bathroom door so she could get ready for bed. Eric stepped over to the closet and hung up his sport jacket then proceeded to remove his shirt and tossed it into the clothes hamper. When he turned around he noticed Tris struggling with the zipper on her dress. Eric walked over to her, gently pushed her arms down and slowly unzipped her dress. He slid the lace off her shoulders and over her breasts before the rest of the garment slipped down her body and pooled around her feet. Eric leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and Tris shuddered at the sensation it sent through her body. Eric then moved to the pulse point on her neck and gently nipped and sucked on it causing Tris to mewl. He continued to plant soft kisses down to her collar bone as his fingers unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor to join her dress. His hand found her bare breasts and was pleasantly surprised to find her nipples already hardened. He pinched and pulled on them which elicited a throaty moan from Tris, a sound she hadn't made from his touch for months.

Eric turned her around so she was facing him. He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." he whispered to her before he crashed his lips to hers. Tris wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him. The feel of her naked breasts rubbing against his bare chest caused Eric's semi-hardened manhood to become immediately erect. He placed his hands around her thighs and picked her up. Tris wrapped her legs around his waist and Eric carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down. She kept her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as her legs slid from his waist and parted for him to lie between.

Eric was all too aware of how long it had been since they had been intimate with each other from the unpleasant ache he felt in his erection. The connection he felt with Tris at that moment made him want to bury himself to the hilt inside of her. He searched her eyes as he hovered above her looking for her consent to continue, afraid to do so until he had it.

"Make love to me Eric." Tris whispered.

Eric smiled at her with love and lust in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her with all the want and desire that he had for her the first time they made love. He slid his fingers under her lacy underwear and ripped them from her body then slid his thumb along her folds and was pleasantly surprised to find them filled with moisture. Tris moaned in pleasure from his touch.

Out of desperation, Tris had begun to depend upon her own fingers to relieve her pent up sexual frustration over the last several months. However, her touch never brought about the sense of relief that Eric could instill in her from his touch. That's why it didn't take long for her orgasm to build up and push her over the edge when Eric began suckling on her throbbing bundle of nerves as he thrusted his fingers into her steaming core. Tris cried out Eric's name as he continued his ministrations while she writhed on the bed in ecstasy.

Eric held Tris against his body as she regained her composure from the overwhelming orgasm that ripped through her body. She could feel Eric's hardness against her stomach. Tris instinctively reached out and grasped him in her hand. Eric hissed at the sensation of the delicate skin of her fingers holding him. Like Tris, he had to rely upon his own hands to relieve his own sexual angst over the past months. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to surrender himself to his orgasm in her hand right then and there.

Tris felt the urge to taste him. She positioned herself between his knees, brought his shaft to her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head before devouring it. Eric closed his eyes and reveled at the feeling of being encased in the warmth of her mouth. He grasped the back of her head but refrained from forcing her onto him as she continued her rhythm. Eric opened his eyes and looked down at her. He smiled when he saw Tris staring back at him. After only a few strokes in and out of her mouth he felt a familiar tingle in his gut and he knew he couldn't hold off his release much longer. Sensing his struggle to hold his stamina, Tris swallowed hard the next time he hit the back of her throat. Eric grunted and Tris' name rolled off his tongue as his body became rigid and his orgasm washed over him. Tris took everything he had and greedily swallowed it.

Eric felt himself begin to harden again and could no longer contain his burning need to bury himself inside of his wife's delicious heated core. Tris squeaked when Eric flipped her onto her back. He teased her until he elicited a throaty moan from her by rubbing his tip between her still wet folds. He lined himself up with her entrance and gently pushed in until he was completely sheathed inside of her. Tris moaned at the fullness she felt from her husband being inside of her. Her walls fluttered around him and made his cock twitch. Eric slowly pulled himself out before he pushed into her again. The slow pace was driving Tris insane but she loved it. When she arched her back off the bed, Eric wrapped his lips around one of her hardened buds and bit it before soothing it with his tongue. Tris wrapped her fingers in Eric's hair as she held him there.

"Don't stop." She pleaded. Eric continued to slowly thrust in and out of Tris while pushing a little harder each time, hitting that special spot inside of her. Soon, moans began to fill the room as each savored the feel of the other.

After giving each other mind shattering climaxes, they held onto each other tightly, almost afraid the other would disappear if they let go. Eric cupped Tris' face in his hand and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Tris." He whispered to her. Entwining her fingers in his hair, Tris whispered back "I love you too, Eric." It was in that moment they forgave each other for everything that had transpired between them the last year and the vast cracks that had developed in the foundation of their marriage began to mend.

Saturday came and went all in a blur to the blissful couple. Their tender lovemaking eventually turned into pure animalistic lust. They had spent the entire day and night re-christening every surface of their home fucking each other senseless. They only took a few small breaks to consume some nourishment to replenish their strength. In the early hours of Sunday morning, they were in the living room snacking on some fruit. Tris laid on the couch as Eric sat on the floor beside it facing her. In the midst of taking a bite, Eric took a strawberry and brushed it from Tris' chin down to the valley between her breasts. He hovered over her and began tracing the path he had just made with his tongue taking slight detours to tease her nipples. When he finished, Tris pulled Eric's face to hers and crashed their lips together.

Without breaking the kiss, Eric pulled off his boxer briefs and Tris parted her legs for him to lie between. He rubbed the tip of his head through the wetness of her lower lips then lined himself up to her entrance. Unable to withstand the wait any longer, Tris wrapped her legs around Eric's hips and thrusted him into her. He groaned at the sudden sensation of being encased inside of her but it didn't take long for him to set a rigorous pace.

Eric's momentum was abruptly interrupted by thundering pounds on their door. They tried to ignore it and recapture the moment they were sharing, hoping the person at the door would give up and leave when they heard the sounds of their lovemaking. But the pounding continued. Once they both realized that they were not going to be left alone, Eric pulled himself out of Tris, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked towards the door. Tris remained naked on the couch since the back of it faced the door and no one standing at the door would be able to see her. She was confident that Eric would send away whoever was intruding upon them and they could resume their activity. "It had better be a fucking matter of life or death," Eric shouted as he swung open the door, "to warrant disturbing me while I fuck my wife."

The poor messenger, looking like he was ready to piss himself, stood frozen in the doorway upon hearing Eric's statement. After some sarcastic coaxing by Eric, the man conveyed a message from Max. Although it was important, Eric did not consider it to be enough of a reason to disturb him at his home on a Sunday. Nothing could be done to remedy the situation at hand and protocol required a massive amount of paperwork to be completed which could wait until the next day. It turned out that a few of the initiates had gotten drunk and one of them staggered onto the bridge over the chasm and fell in.

With a smirk on his face, Eric calmly gave the messenger a return reply. "Please tell Max that I will complete the paperwork tomorrow as I am in the middle of fucking my wife's brains out which takes precedence." Upon finishing his statement, Eric slammed the door shut. He walked over to Tris, who had fallen onto the floor laughing her ass off at Eric's message to Max. She squealed when Eric scooped her up and bent her over the sofa. Eric thrust himself into her and set a grueling rhythm. The laughing turned into moans of ecstasy as Eric finished what he started before he was so rudely interrupted.


End file.
